Losing Hand
by NahilImox
Summary: Black Jack, sé que conoces el juego. Una prenda por cada victoria, ¿Qué te parece? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>Castiel ya no era un niño, esa etapa había quedado atrás hacia unos años, dos para ser precisos. Por eso cuando conoció a ese hombre en el casino, al que fue arrastrado por sus amigos, supo de inmediato lo que los dos buscaban. Se besaron demasiado ansiosos mientras esperaban el ascensor, sin importarles que el lobby estuviese demasiado lleno, ¿quién puede fijarse en eso si le están dando el beso más caliente de toda de su jodida vida?<p>

Al moreno le atrajo la seguridad y el dominio que el otro demostraba ante la mesa de juego, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, el que fuera demasiado atractivo, cabello rubio y ojos de un verde indescriptible, pecas y los labios rosas y ese maldito traje que le quedaba tan bien. Era imposible que no se le hiciera agua la boca.

Castiel esperaba una noche inolvidable… pero nunca como la que vendría.

Apenas hubo entrado en la habitación, cuando su compañero llamo al servicio de cuarto: Double Black y un mazo de cartas. El rubio se aflojo a corbata y con una sonrisa de demasiada seguridad, se sentó frente a la mesa.

-Creo que a estas alturas, si eres inteligente, y sé que lo eres, te habrás dado cuenta de que tengo una pasión, y es algo muy importante para mí… El juego –le dijo sonriente antes de una de sus manos por el cuello y besarlo nuevamente. El contacto pareció eterno, rompiéndose solo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Castiel maldijo por lo bajo.

El whisky y el mazo sellado quedaron al centro de la habitación. Fue hasta el momento en que quedaron solos de nuevo que el rubio puso las manos sobre la mesa, abriendo el paquete sin verlo y con una agilidad sorprendente, barajándolo con una autentica maestría, demostrando que estaba más que habituado a ese rito. Sin decir nada le lanzo dos cartas, para después tomar dos para él.

-Black Jack, sé que conoces el juego –dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y dejaba el mazo a un lado –una prenda por cada victoria, ¿Qué te parece?

Castiel no contesto, pero sonrió ampliamente, y levanto ligeramente sus cartas. Como única respuesta, les dio la vuelta completamente. Una sota y un as, sabía que no se debía decir más. El rubio le sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente. Castiel se mordió el labio.

Veinte minutos después, las cosas estaban más que parejas.

-Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que jugar en esta mano ¿No?-dijo Castiel

-Quizá una cosa, nene… el mando

-¿Te refieres a quien llevara la iniciativa?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y dejó caer el mazo en el centro de la mesa, dándole una mirada demasiado descarada a la entrepierna de Castiel. Este le sonrió con picardía, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba realmente impaciente.

-¿Carta más alta?

El reto era interesante. Por otro lado Castiel estaba tan excitado que cualquier cosa que fuera rápida mejor para él. Como única respuesta jalo una carta y la giro sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa desapareció, un seis de diamantes. Prácticamente cualquier otra carta sería mejor. En realidad no le preocupaba quien llevara la dirección. Era ahora, simplemente el sabor del juego, la terrible frustración de saber que era derrotado.

Su compañero pareció darse cuenta y, con una sonrisa de triunfo, tomo una carta y la miro. El cambio fue instantáneo: la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y con un giro de la muñeca la deslizo en la mesa… un dos de tréboles.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

. .

* * *

><p>Castiel sonrió ampliamente y se levantó con lentitud. Camino alrededor de la mesa y, súbitamente, se sentó en el regazo del rubio.<p>

-Bueno, Rey de Corazones, creo que yo tengo la mano ganadora –le tomo firmemente del rostro y lo beso.

El rubio estaba casi impasible, y solo el bulto que se le formaba dentro de la única prenda que aun llevaba le mostraba a Castiel sus verdaderos pensamientos. Por lo que había llegado a ver, el rubio realmente lo deseaba, pero ante todo, era un buen perdedor.

Antes de darse cuenta, pudo sentir las manos del rubio acariciarle la cadera. Castiel era quien mandaba, y el rubio lo sabía. Castiel le sujeto los hombros, arañando ligeramente, deslizo sus manos a través del pecho de su compañero, apenas rozándolo con las uñas. Escabullo los dedos dentro de la penda negra del rubio y con cuidado saco la gran erección que reclamaba ser atendida. Castiel estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su caro juguete.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo cortando el beso y mirando esos brillantes ojos verdes –considerando lo que voy a hacer, dudo que esto sea una derrota para ti…

Bajó del regazo del rubio y se colocó entre sus piernas arrodillándose para quedar al nivel de sus caderas, tomo entre sus manos la rosada erección, que ya estaba algo húmeda y se la llevo a la boca. Lamió el miembro de la base a la punta varias veces, jugó con él con sus dedos y se dedicó a tratar de endurecerlo del todo durante unos instantes. El rubio no hacía nada más que suspira muy bajito.

Castiel alzó la mirada durante unos segundos, encontrándose con los ojos verdes que le miraban extasiados, y no pudo reprimir llevar una mano a su entrepierna cuando le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sudaba, jadeaba, estaba completamente desnudo… ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso?

Se puso de pie nuevamente, de un solo movimiento se deshizo de su última prenda y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Con una mano tomo la gran erección del rubio y la guio a su interior, dejo escapar un suspiro apagado en cuanto se sintió completamente lleno.

Si bien Castiel disfrutaba del sexo, nunca se había consideró como alguien especialmente apasionado, hasta ese momento. Sus caderas se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, rebotando y agitándose en el regazo del rubio de forma casi espasmódica, mientras gritaba y gemía.

Su compañero parecía disfrutarlo al cien por ciento, le sujetaba de las nalgas firmemente, pero permanecía en su papel pasivo. Los dedos de Castiel se deslizaban por su cabeza, despeinando los cabellos rubios.

De repente, Castiel se aferró al respaldo de la silla, y comenzó a tirar de ella violentamente, sus caderas balanceándose adelante y atrás. El orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, pero curiosamente, en ningún momento paso por su cabeza preguntarle al rubio si también lo sentía. Castiel había ganado, y por ello, solo por esa noche, únicamente se preocuparía por su propio placer.

Cuando por fin le llegaron los primeros impulsos del clímax, el mismo se sorprendió. Castiel no era tímido, he incluso se pensaba como ruidoso durante el orgasmo. Pero esta vez su garganta dejo escapar un auténtico aullido. Cerró los ojos y sintió su cabeza agitándose.

Aún estaba preso de los espasmos del orgasmo cuando alcanzo a sentir los chorros que le llenaron completamente. Su silencioso amante apenas dejo escapar un gemido apagado, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Quien hubiera visto esa discreta explosión, difícilmente hubiera podido imaginar que tan fuerte y profundo resulto el placer que el rubio experimento.

Castiel tuvo que tomar aire profundamente y relajarse un poco, tras su increíble desahogo, para poder siquiera articular palabra.

-Pues bien –susurro aun sobre el rubio –te juego el siguiente a un bacará ¿Aceptas? –el rubio sonrió, sin decir nada más.

A partir de esa noche, Castiel lleva consigo algo que se convirtió en un increíble recuerdo y su amuleto de la suerte, un regalo de su amante de ojos verdes. Una gastada carta del Rey de Corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer <strong>


End file.
